


Eclipses of the Silver Moon

by loyalmaudraz



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Character Death, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Prophetic Visions, Starcrossed Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalmaudraz/pseuds/loyalmaudraz
Summary: Onica knew what had to happen, what the events she set in motion would cost her and her true love. But a new vision comes, and perhaps not all is lost.My submission for Tavronica Week Day 3: Visions of the Future
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Eclipses of the Silver Moon

It was hard for Onica to watch as Brea hurriedly left the Elder’s tent. She knew the moment the Unamoth hatched in the Princess’ hands that everything was set in stone. The first trigger in a chain of events she dreaded to come. She knew of their necessity, that it all had to happen for the good of their world, but telling herself it was the right thing gave the Far-dreamer no comfort.

Thra had blessed the Sifa with soothsaying for a reason, but even Onica could not deny that especially in recent trine, it was a curse more often than not. The Song sang to her in broken melodies that foretold losses greater than victories, storms and strange beasts that ravaged the land… and death.

So much death. And yet, there was one that broke Onica more than the rest.

Trine ago, she’d dreamed of a golden sun eclipsed by a silver moon. Much of that song still had yet to reveal itself in full, but one thing had been made abruptly clear; that silver moon had not been meant for Tae that fateful night, but for her, despite the obviousness that Tae was the golden sun in question. Confusion aside, the loss of Onica’s wings had been a great one, but her savior, who came in the form of a brave and beautiful Vapran warrior, was worth every painful moment. Or so it seemed until now.

Her visions now sang a new foreboding tune, one of a silver moon devoured by an unwelcome darkness. The moon’s light dimmed, then brightened ever so slightly, only to violently flicker and thrash before Onica’s eyes. It was in pain, and the darkness felt it too. From there, the light only dimmed further, and futher… until it faded out altogether. Even the darkness that had initially consumed the light had fallen silent.

As blasphemic as it was, Onica prayed for the vision to be wrong. This couldn’t be right. Thra wouldn’t do this to her, not after everything else. This had to be a different moon. Not the one that rescued her from that storm all those trine ago. Not the one that met her in secret at the Seafarer’s Lantern during every season in Port. Not the one she loved against the All-Maudra’s wishes.

But of course, A Sifan’s visions are never wrong. Onica knew that as the premonision came every night, taunting her with her lover’s inevitable fate. She didn’t realze she’d been counting the days until Elder Cadia casually mentioned that a Vapran Princess would be stopping by in the evening the night prior. Not her Princess, but one crucial to the Song nonetheless. Something the egocentric Elder didn’t know for once… not that he would remember now if she had told him, anyway. His ignorance had cost him his memory; one good thing to come out of this mess, so far.

Onica would never again see her Princess in the flesh like she did her sister. It seemed she would never see her again at all. Only Thra would reunite them, when the day came for her to finally come home. Of course. Death was the most fitting, and sickeningly cliche ending of them all for starcrossed lovers, like a bad Song Teller’s tale. Onica honestly didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

As much as the latter deemed necessary, she quickly wiped away any tears present with the billowing sleeve of the Elder’s coat — well, her coat now, but was it truly worth it, when she stopped to think about it?

She sighed, and shifted her focus to a pile of tapestries in the corner that needed folding and proper packing.

“Ow!”

Onica drew back when something bit her when she reached into the pile. She saw something small shift under the fabric until it managed to free itself. Seeing the creature made her freeze.

A Threader. Arathim? This far North? On the Coast?

The Threader made an alarmed noise and scuttled off the tapestries to the tent’s exit. Onica watched it speed across the floor, then stop, only to turn and hiss at her before crawling under the flap, then it was gone.

It took Onica a moment to pull herself out of her stupor and examine the wound on her hand. The bite hadn’t even been that painful, it was more surprising than anything else. Thankfully Threaders weren’t known for their poisons like their Spitter brethren. She huffed and swiped her thumb over the blood — barely two drops worth —- when she froze, again… only this time it wasn’t shock. A familiar chill ran over her body, and she closed her eyes. 

Another vision, it seemed. But when she opened her eyes, something was definitely different.

With future visions, it was always new knowledge, as whatever was seen had yet to even happen… but something was too familiar about this one to be a future event.

Onica was no longer in the tent. She wasn’t even on the beach anymore. Instead of sand, under her feet was snow on top of a stone path by the cliffside, and beside her, the glow of a lantern she knew all too well. The golden light from the stone Hooyim’s mouth cast upon the most lovely pale face, framed by silken white hair that escaped the hood of a Paladin’s cloak.

Tavra.

Onica smiled at the sight of her lover, who smiled back with adoration in her gentle green eyes. The Princess took Onica’s hand in hers — the one with the spider bite. Onica barely realized the bite wasn’t even there before Tavra placed a kiss on it. The exact spot where it should have been.

Tavra looked back up with not only love in her eyes, but determination.

“I will return.” she said. “I promise.”

Onica’s heart ached with realization. She remembered this night, and the morning that came after. The morning the All-Maudra finally caught onto her daughter’s sneaking, and the morning it all came to an end. 

Despite knowing what would come, Onica nodded and uttered the very same words she spoke that night.

“I know.” She placed her hand on Tavra’s cold cheek. “You always do.”

The two leaned in for what they didn’t know would be their last kiss, and the vision ended.

It didn’t make sense. Why would Thra bring her a vision of the past? Though not an instance unheard of, it was rare, and only occured if something said or done in the past was crucial to future events. The few words exchanged in the vision told of Tavra returning, something Onica knew was impossible… unless… somehow she would…

Suddenly, a feeling of hope came over the soothsayer. Perhaps… perhaps not all was lost for her, or Tavra. The Princess’ demise still itched the back of her mind, but it occured to her, that she had yet to see the end of that eclipse.

She looked back down at her hand, where Tavra had kissed her, and the threader had bitten her only moments ago. It had to mean something, for sure…

… But what could a single threader have to do with this?

A crash from behind interrupted her thoughts.

“Aha!” Cadia exclaimed. “I found the runes!… I think?”

Onica sighed. There was so much to decipher, so many questions left unanswered about her visions and what the future held… but there was no time for wondering now. When the time came to know, it would come when the time was right.

“Until then,” she whispered to herself, a small, hopeful smile on her face, “We sail with the tide.”


End file.
